


Live Cam

by Omegathyst



Category: Original Work
Genre: Cam Girl, Female Reader, Haiku, Multi, Porn Video, Sexual Fantasy, poem
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2020-01-13 02:55:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18460007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Omegathyst/pseuds/Omegathyst
Summary: A collection of haikus detailing an interesting fantasy...





	Live Cam

They type compliments

Your skirt up, your fingers shake

A smile on your face


End file.
